Love And Strife
by Seiryu's Brother Keiji
Summary: Shuda joined the gang and Musica had been acting kinda strange and is very very confused. Could he possibly be falling in love? But the question is, to who? Read inside to know more.


Disclaimer: I do not own Groove Adventure Rave, its characters, amazing soundtracks and the original story. I have just borrowed it for this fanfiction. Consequently, I do own this plot (the one you are reading right now).

This is yaoi and you know what that means, yes, male/male relationship. This story is made within the milieu on an R-17 rating, and yes, this is kinda lemon. My very first actually so I'll do my best to make this fanfiction worth reading for and to be wholesome I guess. O.o?

Title: Love and Strife

Offshoot: This story broods from Rave's episode when Lucia Rareglove announces his will over the fate of the Rave Master, Haru Glory and the gang and his dark plan regarding the Dark Bring and his vengeance.

Mathematical equation that has nothing to do with this fanfiction: Blonde devil added to vengeance added to Sinclair added to a stud deducted by stinking suit divided by unknown feelings multiplied to somethin' I don't know of and all equates to Lucia Rareglove. Weird?

Pair: Shuda x Musica (Kinda new isn't it? I'm kinda hooked up reading yaoi fanfictions that subjects both main characters, so this time it will be both supporting characters for a twist). ()v

Flames? -No flames please, this is my first lemon so please be nice. Reviews? -Anytime welcome. Criticisms? -Accepted given the condition that they are all constructive, and when you say constructive, it means positive.

Summary: What happens if you have an enemy that almost killed you and then out of the blue started to become your friend? Well one thing is for sure, you won't understand yourself about these things going so fast. And let's see what Musica and Shuda would do when this kind of event is applied to them.

Guess that's it… and I'm kinda feeling nostalgic, I could really use a lemon iced tea right now (sighs).

And before I forget, I got a knack of making fanfictions that are one shoot deal; this one is one of them.

On the most important thingamajig the story itself…

Disclaimer: I do not own Groove Adventure Rave, its characters, soundtracks and whatsoever, maybe others own it but not me. Conversely, I do own this plot.

This story is yaoi and you know what that means but I'll discuss it anyways, yeah, it is a male/male relationship plus the ya know stuffs that others tend to brood over.

Rancor: Wha? O.o? What do you mean with that?

Argh! You're here already! (Just when things are starting to get nice, here comes the k-j as in 'kill-joy!')

Rancor: Yes of course, I wouldn't be here talking to you if I'm not here. So whatcha trying to stress out? (Messing Vhaleck's hair as always as if it wasn't already in disarray!)

I'm saying that I will assume that the readers of this fanfiction are mentally stable if not, tolerable in the future events that this fanfiction may induce. (Slapping Rancor's hand and giving him the baleful eye)

Rancor: Oh… kinda scary… and you're kinda sincere about forewarning your readers…

Certainly, every author is concerned with their readers. They are the most priced things an author could have, next to their stories and their lives of course but that doesn't count as of the moment.

Rancor: _Really now_… I surely didn't hear that in Journalism class.

You didn't hear it because you were too busy cutting classes… 'This is what you get for taking in _bakas_'…

Rancor: I heard that! (Glaring at Vhaleck and raising a fist).

Come now Rancor … no need to be angry… just be calm… (Sweatdropping)

Rancor: You'll see how calm I am when I get ya Vhaleck! Better say your prayers dragon!

_Yare yare desu ne_… I suggest you go to the story… I wouldn't want you to witness how bloody and gore-inducing things might have happen here, especially now, that Rancor is fuming in anger… Ekk! Get away!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Why am I feeling this? I couldn't sort it out, whether what I feel is hatred or something I don't know of. Damn! I know it started feeling this when Haru decided to let him join the group.

I sighed; there I was, staring outside the train's window, my face was showing boredom with a capital B in it. The scenic view seemed pretty useless and dull to me. Elie and Haru were playing cards and they're kinda noisy but it didn't bother me, for my focus is on analyzing these crazy and uncertain thoughts and feelings of mine. Then I sighed again, a show of deep exasperation may be but I can't help it.

To my credit none of the gang seemed notice, or so I thought. I suddenly felt a gentle yet powerful hand rested over my shoulder. I flinched at the contact and started to see who could have dared to disturb my internal recollection. Just when I decided to speak, he also spoke.

"Are you okay Musica?" the guy wearing a sleeveless shirt of chocolate color asked. He was powerfully built I could say, for it shows. Those large biceps that were boldly showing, his well toned pecs and his rock hard abs that were shapely molding itself on the thin material of his clothes. He is no doubt a sight for sore eyes. Just when I was appreciating him, I suddenly became aware of his face, it's kinda calm yet somewhat receptive. His lips were parted slightly, admitting view to his tongue. I could somewhat feel his breath, hot, moist, full of emotions. Then I heard his voice again.

"Musica?"

Then that's the only time I was brought back to reality.

"Huh? Wha… what was that Shuda? You… you were asking? I stammered. And come to think of it, why did I do that?

"You're kinda spaced out. You okay?" Shuda asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah… I'm just bored from this train ride that's all" I replied.

"I see. The conductor said we will arrive at the station within an hour and a half" he said.

Was I that drowned on my thoughts that deep that I didn't realized that the conductor had came in and I didn't even notice.

"Ey, this train ride is still kinda long, I'm going to the cafeteria to grab something, want me to bring something to ya?" Shuda offered.

Wow! How thoughtful of him and I didn't know that one. Before I would start to be lost again on my internal monologue, I recovered my bearings and answered his offer. "A cup of coffee seems a nice idea".

"Alright" Shuda answered back but before he closed the cabin door he gave me one puzzling look and then he asked, "Before I forget, what kind of coffee do you like?"

I was expecting for something much nicer than that but it was just a darn question, "what kind of coffee", guess I have to settle on that one. "Espresso please" I answered.

"Ah… good choice, guess we'll have the same kind of coffee then. Be right back." With that Shuda closed the cabin door. But what alarmed me was the manner he showed something before he left, did he just smiled at me? And I also smiled back at him! Oh gods, could this be happening?

Then I realized that Haru and Elie were standing and kinda ready to go somewhere. Yet I know they're not gonna go somewhere too far for we are traveling together and we are boarding a train that was traveling at around 180 kph. But I decided to turn my query in vocal form.

"Uhm… guys… where are you going?"

Elie and Haru stared at each other for awhile. They're kinda pushing each other to answer my question. Then Haru decided to speak.

"Anou… Musica-san… uhm… we kinda decided to go around the train… since we will… be stuck here for quite sometime…" Haru said while looking at Elie who's kinda nodding her head for agreement. And I kinda sense that these two are somewhat making things around me.

"Okay… just be sure to come back here before the train would reach the station. I don't wanna go around searching for ya two y'know…" I said as a sign of giving in but I just made a mental note of this one to tease the two later.

"Uh… sure!" Elie replied.

Then the two love birds sauntered off, away from our cabin. Those two kinda ashamed of showing their relationship but they can't help showing it. The way those two look each other. The way they care for each other. The way they feel towards each other's company. It's very obvious that there is something going on with those two.

"Hmmmph…" There I sighed again. I kinda feel lonely right now. Well, technically speaking, I am alone in this boring cabin. But what I feel is more than that. I know my boredom has emanated from the depths of my emotions. "Damn!" I cursed myself; I'm starting to be poetic again. I think I need psychiatrist now, for I think I am starting to loose my sanity. I really need to sort these feelings and thoughts out. I only felt good when the time Shuda talked to me. "Shit!" I flinched. This could not be happening, could I possibly be falling for him. I know it's kinda weird, me, a man falling for another man. "Damn it!" Wait, what if Shuda's straight? What will I do! What to do! What to do! Will he despise me? No! He'll use his Dark Bring and explode me into infinitesimal pieces! "Oh Musica you're dead meat!" Wait! What if he likes me!

With that thought, my face made the unusual curve. The curve which lightens your face, the curve which warms your heart and the curve which cools your head. Yes, the curve which we call, smile. Here I go again; the poetic in me is starting to take surface.

Just then, I realized, Shuda was in front of me, standing there, studying me like a specimen under a microscope, wearing the kind of expression that speaks the lines of oh-my-god-had-he-lost-his-mind.

Then I snapped. Fixing my self, I asked him, "Have you been there for quite sometime now?" I also took the chance to look at his face straight. The kind of face that is somewhat handsome yet evil. I never thought evil had a face that looked so hot. Damn it! I should stop my self from indulging this kind of view! But I can't help it though.

"Not too long if you'd asked me…" Shuda answered with a smile again while reaching a cup of coffee in which I greatly accepted. Just when I was about to open the sealed disposable cup, Shuda positioned himself beside me. Our arms brushed against each other. Olalla! I think I'll be crazy from that contact.

"Is there anything wrong with that coffee of yours Musica?" Shuda asked while quirking a weird eye at me.

"Uhm… no… nothing…" I quickly replied then started opening the sealed cup. I really appreciate a warm rich black Espresso. I smelled it first, making my olfactory senses go wild with the handsome smell the coffee possessed. Then I took a sip, tasting the bitter yet fastidious black liquid. Yum, just what I need. And it is more enjoyable to drink when you have a cute-evil guy beside you who is enjoying the same kind of coffee as you do. I could do this forever.

Then the remainder of the train ride was shared by me and Shuda and over a nice warm cup of coffee. Well, not with just one cup actually, I guess we both had drunk all the kind of coffee the train cafeteria has to offer. I have just found out that talking to a former enemy who almost killed your life isn't that bad, well given that enemy is Shuda. He's nice to talk with. And we talked about everything under the sun, ranging from our own crowd, likes and dislikes and even economy and politics. I never thought that Shuda was this smart. Well I may have underestimated him I guess. I could recall my self calling him brainless brute for possessing a well built body that is somewhat chiseled to perfection by a renowned sculpture but seemed to talk dirty and act impassionate just like… like a man would.

Damn it! Is that evidence that he is really straight?

"You know…?" Shuda broke my internal reverie.

"Know what?" I connected my words to Shuda's broken phrase.

"I… I... think Musica… I" Shuda stammered, he is kinda blushing but he's still looking at my eyes directly.

"Yes… " I said to aid him. Oh my goodness! Could this be it? Could this be the moment that I am waiting for? As I was waiting for more words that would escape from his mouth, I can't help my self doing kinda weird stuffs like, breathing heavily, perspiring, blushing and add to that the pace of my heartbeat, it is beating heavy and fast just like it could won against the champion for a 500 meter dash in the Olympics.

Assuming as I can be, but there's no single word that escaped his mouth. It was only parted. And we are staring straight at each other now, that I could almost see my self clearly on the reflection of his auburn irises. Then I became aware of his breathing too. It was hot, moist and full of emotions, the very same thing when he asked me for a cup of coffee from back while then. I could feel that we are both somewhat attracted to each other now, captivated by each other. I could sense that our faces seemed being pulled closer by a magnetic force that emanated from somewhere unknown.

"Curse me now but Shuda's irresistible!" Then I turned my gaze down a little bit only to see his welcoming mouth. "Damn it! A few more centimeters away and I won't be able to control my self!". The emotions were so strong. It is very hard to refuse to go along with. My mind was shouting "No don't! " But my body moved against my mind as if my body had the will of its own. Our mouth closed the tiny gap that kept our selves apart from each other. I could not believe it at first, I was actually kissing Shuda. "Damn!" I cursed my self, he taste good… and I am savoring this sweet and lingering kiss like there is no tomorrow.

I never thought I could kiss this passionate. And this is my first time actually. Yeah, yeah I know what you are thinking there and you won't probably believe me but it is true. This is my first kiss. I may be the ring-leader of a famous all male brigands and may have fooled everyone about the legend of my image as a chick-boy-heart-rob or your innocent somewhat matinee idol to those flirty gals but I guess the legend is no match for the real one. Besides, only those people that doesn't know me think that I am innocent but reality would knock you hard if you really know me, that I am not half as innocent as the way I look. And anyone would elude me in any way possible, if they only know. But I guess I should settle with that and let them know for there own selves who I really am. Now, enough of that self assessment thingamabob and let's go back to the hot scene that me and Shuda are indulging. Both of us were kissing each other, not the type of kiss that you just stick your lips against the other but more of a throwing your thoughts for the other to know. I thought this one would never end, but I am feeling my head somewhat quite heavy now and my way of breathing is kinda hard. And Shuda kinda noticed this so he pulled away although he is reluctant.

"Wow, you sure know how to kiss Musica" Shuda said, as we pulled ourselves away from each other.

I didn't answer. Besides, what would you say after a long adoring kiss?" It's just a natural occurring event that requires no word for comparison or whatsoever.

There we are, seating quite close to each other, staring at each other like a vulture that seemed to find food at the sight that was presented in front of us.

I thought I would melt at Shuda's gaze. I am not really accustomed to people staring at me directly. Add to that, this sexy-evil yet cute explosive maniac kinda knows what I feel, I couldn't help but blush and hide my eyes on my hair that is crazily falling over.

"We're back!" Elie and Haru greeted as they slowly entered the cabin.

With quick thinking, I evaded Shuda's gaze and forgot that my face is flushed.

"Musica-san?" Haru questioned.

"Uh… ye… yes Haru-kun?" I slowly muttered.

"Why are you kinda red…?" Haru questioned more.

"Uhm… well… you see…here Haru…" I slowly muttered again.

"Your lips…" Elie broke the pendulum of our conversation.

"Yes, your lips are kinda swollen Haru…" Shuda suddenly spoke.

Then I suddenly diverted my gaze to Haru's mouth. There we could see that Haru was starting to blush too.

"Uhm… well its Elie… I mean me and Elie…" Haru mumbled incoherently.

"We have just eaten at the train's cafeteria with kinda lots of foods that all…" Elie said, blushing and as Haru sweatdropped.

"Okay" Shuda said short taking Elie's statement as a reasonable fact and was now reading a periodical.

Then there was a moment of silence as we the train continued its route. The conductor had made a quick stop at our cabin again to announce that we will arrive at the station within fifteen minutes.

Finally, this damn train ride is kinda long and there are too many events that had happened to fast for just a small amount of time.

As the whole gang decided to ready our things and ourselves for the end of this ride, all of us could only speculate what will happen to us after this little odyssey of ours. Adding to the equation that Lucia Rareglove, boy who's kinda freaked out about vengeance or something.

A few more minutes and we are at the train station.

"At last, I thought that train would never stop." Elie said while stretching her body.

"So were are we up to?" Shuda asked.

"I need to have a bath, I'm feeling sticky and smelly right now." Elie said.

"Well, in my opinion, we need to find a place to spend the night, its getting late." Shuda suggested.

I gaze my wristwatch, it says, "6 o' clock in the evening". "Guys, I agree with Shuda here, it'll be difficult to find shelter during the night".

And so, we started moving out from the train station to find some decent place to stay.

After almost an hour of walking around, the gang has found a decent place, a hotel, quite neat actually yet it's not as expensive. But unfortunately for us, there are only two rooms available.

Great, I was expecting for some privacy but here we are, resulting to share our rooms.

"We need to split the group" Haru said.

I frowned but I kept my annoyance to my self.

"So how do we do it? Who will be my roommate?" Shuda asked innocently to the group.

Elie whispered something to Haru and then Haru nodded, then Elie started to talk, "Me and Haru will share one room, so it'll be you and Shuda that'll share the other one, is that okay with both of you?".

Just when I would start my reaction, Shuda started speaking.

"That's okay with me, I don't know about Musica thought…" Shuda said juggling his statement to me.

I wanted to protest, to say "NO", but before I could think of any words of disagreement, I found my mouth muttering the words, "That suites me fine".

This what I'm talking about, my body's exhibiting some weird actions, doing some things that I regularly don't do or I have no control over. But I guess I have to settle on this one for I was failing and the gang had started to move inside the hotel. And they are doing business with the front desk right now.

A few more moments of talking and signing of whatsoever there is, we were aided to our rooms.

"Here it is, Room 303" the bellboy said as he opens the door and gave the key to Haru.

"See you later Musica-san, Shuda-san." Haru said as he entered the room.

"Let's have dinner together okay? Bye." Elie said and then followed Haru inside the room. I didn't answer, I just watched the two go in, while Shuda was just nodding his head for concurrence.

"Shall we?" the bellboy queried.

And so we followed him as we walked through the corridor. Then the bellboy stopped in front of another door.

"This is it, Room 310", he then opened the door and gave us the key, "Good night, Sirs." And with that he started walking away from us and towards the elevator.

I entered the room in silence and Shuda followed. I don't know what to do right now, I was here, sharing a room with my former enemy that befriended me but I don't know where his loyalty is and had a hot kissing scene with but "Argh!" I really hate my self now.

"I guess we would also share the same bed, ne Musica?" Shuda appealed for agreement while laying on the bed, as if he never slept on one.

It was just then I realized that it's true, there is _only_ one bed on this room, and there ain't any chair here that someone could sleep on, if one resorted to. What will I do? I never shared my bed, never in my entire life I have shared or sleep with someone, even my family. But now, here I am, guess I have to bear with this unlucky fate on mine.

With that, I calmed myself and said "Guess it is". And then I started moving towards the cabinet put my things in there but I made a mental note to spare some space for Shuda to put his things in (that if he had any, you always see him in his chocolate colored sleeveless shirt and finicky denim that for me is somewhat tight, for it Shuda's buttocks is shapely showing it self add to that the sight you could see in front!). Stop it Musica! You are starting to be ecchi around Shuda again.

I calmed my self but I could not help my face to give a grin.

"What are you grinning Musica?" Shuda asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing." I answered back.

Shuda shrugged then he sighed. "I'll be going out somewhere Musica, so please tell Haru and Elie not to wait for me for dinner", he added then he left the room.

This is what I'm talking about the loyalty thingy, but I guess I should leave him be, but if he does anything reckless and stupid, I'll never have the second thought to use my silver to pierce through his body. Then again, I should leave it on my thoughts for awhile since his not doing any bad things as of the moment.

"Hmm" guess a person can't think straight if his not comfortable, I guess I need to clean up and may be sleep early.

But when I was about to go to the bathroom, I heard several pounding on the door, coupled with Haru's voice. "Musica-san? Shuda-san?".

I opened the door, and greet Haru and Elie with a, "Yes?".

"Dinner." Elie said neatly.

"You forgot?" Haru asked.

"Ah, not exactly, but I think I'll pass for now…" I said but I wasn't finished my statement yet but Elie interrupted, "Come on, let's go to a casino after!".

"I kinda not feeling so good right now." I said to connect to my broken sentence.

"Well, will take Shuda with us then" Haru said.

"Anou… Shuda has gone off somewhere, he said you shouldn't wait for him for dinner." I said.

"Guess well be with ourselves Elie" Haru said in a kinda sad tone.

"It's okay Haru! Well make it a date then!" Elie said smartly, trying to cheer Haru up.

"A date…" Haru repeated and started to blush. But before he reacted Elie pulled his wrists and was pulling him towards the elevator. "See you tomorrow Musica!".

"Uh, bye Musica, see you tomorrow!" Haru finally muttered before both of them disappeared from my view. Then I closed the door that took care of those two.

Now, to my own business.

I grabbed my towel and started to go towards the bathroom. In there, I remove my shirt, pants and everything that had been covering my skin. I was somewhat please to find that this bathroom has a nice bathtub. I had kept the water running a while ago so now, it's full and I closed the faucet and pour on some bubble bath powder. Then I went in. "Ah…" just what I need for relaxation. I enjoyed this little bath of mine, good thing this hotel had this bath pillow on there bathrooms. And with it, I positioned it to my head and then there I was dozing of in my somewhat half slumber while playing the bubbles that was relentlessly floating over the tub's waters. Then after that nice hot bath, I finished with a cold shower to really freshen up.

After a while with that contact with the water, I grabbed the towel and dried my self real dry. Then I found my self in front of the opened cabinet, puzzling over what to wear. It's kinda hot tonight, and this room's air conditioner is not doing any good thing it suppose to do, except doing some lousy humming sound making you aware that it is turned on and functioning. No wonder this hotel is inexpensive for it has flaws. But can't do anything with that now, can't we?

And so I settled from wearing only a boxer for the night, it's really hot. I combed my hair then I climbed the bed. There I was, on the bed, near to my slumber and a few more minutes and I was dozing to my sleep.

Unconscious for I am sleeping, Shuda had entered the room. He went inside the bathroom then after a while came out with just a towel tied around his waist with little droplets of water scattered all over his body and his hair is somewhat wet and was wildly arranged.

Shuda had walked towards the bed had then seated at its edge, facing me sleeping like I was some treat for a vulture.

He slowly crawled over me, up until our faces met each other. Our bodies were rubbing each other, especially at the lower part which caused Shuda to have activity inside that towel of him. He couldn't help it but release a moan, which to my credit had woke me up.

"Shu… Shuda…" I muttered slowly, bewildered why he was on top of me.

"Musica…" Shuda purred, his lips are getting nearer to mine.

I wanted to say something but it seems that I had lost my voice. I had opened my mouth but didn't find words to say. And with that, Shuda took his chance and cased my with a tight, hot kiss. "Damn it, his really good at this!" I said to my self.

To his surprise, I did not resist instead, I kissed back and was rubbing my hands over his well toned back. His kisses, touches, moans and thrusts had brought me to erection. He smiled at me when he felt that I was already hard. He must have been mentally congratulating himself but my brain is kinda too dipped with libido to care.

His hands were roaming freely over my body. His kisses coming down from my lips to my neck, shoulders and then rested at my chest. He nipped one nipple and then using his hands to play with the other one. I think I will go crazy at feeling but I decided on controlling my self and just moan as an outlet of those emotions that I am feeling right now.

"Ah… Shu…da…" I muttered, sounding crazy at the contact.

Shuda looked up at me and then said, "Like it?" while giving another seductive smile. And then he left my chest and made a wet trail down my stomach and down towards my crotch. He was rubbing his cheeks at it.

"I've been a good boy, now for my reward…" Shuda chuckled as he slowly removed my boxers and gave another devilish smile again.

"Like what you see?" I asked teasingly.

"Aw… I didn't know you could be so stingy when you are about to do it Musica" Shuda said while smirking and then resumed on his ministrations.

I could see him propping his head like a boy who had grown found with a lollipop. And damn it, his very skilled.

Shuda didn't stop until he was rewarded with droplets of precum.

"Shuda… take me… in…" I said gasping, a few while now and I won't have any control over what Shuda was manipulating.

"I'm kinda dry though Musica" Shuda said softly, while stopping and then sitting up.

"I could fix that…" I smirked and then removed the towel that was keeping him in check. Olalla! He was sight to behold!

I lick at the tip, savoring his silky fluid that was there and slowly taking the upper part.

"Ah… Musica no tease…" Shuda gasped as he arch forward.

I smiled and then took him in, causing him to moan and arch again. I was licking and taking him like a real treat. I never felt so nice for quite some time now, it's good to do this.

Then Shuda stopped me from my little play, he dipped his finger to his mouth and then slowly coated my entrance, I felt that I will go crazy at the contact but Shuda calmed me.

"Foreplay's good, it'll prepare you…" Shuda said softly.

He must have realized that this is my first time. Then he positioned himself at the entrance and slowly came in. I couldn't help but grain at the contact. I hurt but in a good way. I was adjusting to him and then I have grown fond of it that it didn't really hurt anymore. We wear sitting, Shuda sitting on the bed while me was sitting on him. He gingerly reached for my cock and then was stroking it. His kisses running over my chest and shoulders as we hear each other moan. Damn, the sight is enough to make anyone come. A little while I realized my self that I was about to go off.

"Shuda… I'm going…" I slowly muttered, feeling the pressure building inside my body.

"Good" Shuda answered back then took him in another hard-hot-kiss, which is surely his talented at and still stroking me.

I moan and then splashed Shuda with my seed. A few seconds later, I had felt a warm liquid that had emanated from Shuda shaft inside had filled me. My body was undergoing spasm and now that I can barely move.

Still inside me, Shuda brought me towards the bed. There he peeled himself off me and then sighed as exhaustion took over him.

There we are, laying face to face at each other. Then Shuda slowly reached his arms and cased me into a warm embrace. He slowly whispered to my ear, "I'm regret the day that I had almost killed your life, I am really sorry for it…".

I looked at him and then smile as replied, "That's okay, it had already past and I had forgotten about it already. What matters now is you, here in my arms."

Mysteriously, the air-con seemed had done its job rightly and the room was now cold. But for me, I'm feeling warm and safe inside the arms of the man I love.

"I… love... you Shuda" I said slowly as I embrace him tightly.

"I love you too Musica" Shuda replied.

Then off we go to our slumber that was waiting for us.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - end - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
